


бессмысленно

by cons



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Songfic, Религиозные темы и мотивы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cons/pseuds/cons
Summary: его любимое блюдо — твоя злая душонка.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Debby Ryan
Kudos: 2





	бессмысленно

**Author's Note:**

> noize mc feat. монеточка — чайлдфри.

Что же, работа в этот раз не задалась. Джош возвращался домой, к любимой жене, неся в пакете новенькие, такие свежие и злые души. Хоть Дебби и не нравилось использование пластика, она всегда с широкой улыбкой встречала мужа после его работы.

— Сколько? — после поцелуя в щеку она заглядывает во внутрь непрозрачного пакета, пытаясь предположить приблизительное количество последующих вкусных ужинов.

— Мало, — горько произносит Джош, снимая ботинки, — я думал, будет больше, учитывая последние действия сверху.

С неким сожалением Дебби поджимает губы. Они встречаются взглядами.

— Ничего, скоро вновь будем пировать, — она ухмыляется, — дай людям время. Ещё успеют согрешить. — Одной рукой Дебби обнимает его за шею, притягивая ближе, — и не раз.

Оставив на губах Джоша поцелуй, она отправляет его в душ, а сама идет на кухню готовить ужин.

Джош любил их быт. Вслух он никогда не говорил это слово, потому что оно, по его мнению, звучит плохо, совершенно неправильно. Но у них был именно быт, и не гендерно-разделенный, как это происходит между людьми, а свой собственный. Каждый делал все по своей воле, и если кому-то не хочется убираться или готовить, то никто никого не принуждал. Хочешь есть? Берешь и готовишь. Хочешь чистую тарелку, но таковых нет на полке? Так помой! Сделай это для _себя_. Джош знает, что некоторые семьи уже пришли к этому, но в целом — общество не отходит от непонятно откуда взявшихся традиций, продолжая играть в «Как Не Разозлить Поколение Бумеров». Что выглядит жалко!

Как же хорошо, что эта парочка не является ячейкой (людского) общества. Они всего лишь Самаиль и Лилит этой эпохи.

Наверное, стоит уточнить, что несмотря на бессмертие данных персонажей в религиозных повествованиях, в царстве мертвых были, так скажем, должности, которые получаешь либо по «блату», либо добиваешься своими силами. Джош был из тех единственных (чемпионов), кто добился своего места благодаря силе, уму и сдержанности. Он никогда не надеялся, никогда не верил — чуда не бывает, не в том мире он находился, чтобы верить в магические знаки. Однако, заполучив свою нынешнюю должность Сатаны, Джош несколько дней молился. Отчаянно и глупо. (Бог его никогда не слышал).

На задворках сознания Джош видел, как они с ним все еще в саду Эдема, сидят под плакучей ивой и разговаривают, подолгу, помногу.

К сожалению, Тайлер теперь занят. Да и кто такой Джош, чтобы перечить Богу?

Смывать с тела пепел и пыль после рабочего дня — второй пункт в списке любимых вещей Джоша. (Первым была музыка). Он принимал душ, напевая приевшуюся с утра песню. Если ему не хотелось петь, то, скорее всего, по причине подавленного состояния. Что же, работа в этот раз не задалась, но Джошу было спокойно и хорошо, (наверное, поддерживающие слова Дебби подействовали на него, хотя он не успел их прокрутить в голове — так сказать, примерить).

Намыливая темные, кудрявые волосы шампунем с экстрактом жожоба, Джош мычал популярный мотивчик, попутно двигая в ритм бедрами из стороны в сторону. В голове было пусто, поэтому музыка, отражаясь от черепной коробки, начала распространяться по всему телу, до самых пят. Он даже отыграл барабанную партию в воздухе — настолько положительно она действовала на него.

Уже после, выключив кран, остановив водные процедуры, Джош пару секунд смотрел на стекающую с волос воду. Было что-то такое впечатляющее в простой молекуле, состоящей из двух атомов водорода и одной — кислорода.

Впечатляющим был и Джош, ведь в нем намного больше элементов.

В зеркале Джош всегда видел прекрасное существо. Его рога, со сменяющимися по спирали цветами — серым и темно-коричневым, ему непременно шли. А в глазах можно было увидеть темноту Самого Космоса. И он гордился тем, как выглядел, несмотря на то, что в нижнем мире было множество похожих на него бессмертных существ. Джош был среднестатистическим, и он это признавал. (Но не Дебби. Она говорила, что он самый уникальный из всех, и ничто ее не переубедит).

Вытерев насухо голову и тело, он накидывает халат и направляется на кухню, где уже давно не стучит молоток шипастый, а в сковородке не шипит масло. Дым (давно) не коромыслом, зато пахнет вкусно.

Когда повар от Бога, еда — искусство.

— Садись, уже все готово, — сразу же бросает Дебби, гремя тарелками.

Джош улыбается и присаживается на свое любимое место. Он искоса подглядывает за действиями демоницы. В домашней одежде она может выглядеть мягко, но темные глаза и массивные рога не дают мыслям о мягкости родиться.

— Завтра готовлю ужин я, — извиняющимся тоном произносит Джош. — Совсем уже на твою шею присел.

Дебби качает головой, ставя блюда на стол.

— Я не против того, чтобы ты готовил, но иногда тебя нельзя оставлять с ними наедине.

Она как всегда права.

Джош слишком любит говорить с темными душонками. Они кажутся ему забавными. Такими глупыми и смешными. Всегда кричат, когда он достает нож (для овощей), и умоляют не убивать их (еще раз).

Разве это не забавно?

— У меня сегодня особо веселое настроение, — признает Джош, — всего пару минут и мы приступим к ужину, обещаю.

Сев напротив, Дебби улыбается, наклоняя голову на бок.

— Ладно, только быстро. Живот уже урчит.

На столе, прямо посередине, расположилось блюдце, на котором… спит душа? Эй, так нельзя. Перед самим Сатаной нельзя спать, особенно когда тебя скоро съедят. Они обязаны реветь, иначе какой смысл их кары?

Потыкав зубьем вилки, Джош цокает. Столовый предмет из его руки выпадает и со звоном ударяется о край тарелки.

Душа просыпается.

Смотрит по сторонам — то на Джоша, то на Дебби — трет безжизненные глаза и с зевком произносит:

— Мы думали, что нас просто сварят, пока нам будут сниться сны. Как жаль, — Джош хмурит брови, вовсе не ожидав такую реакцию на них двоих. — Жаль, что нам пришлось отправиться в ад. Что упущение, — встав на тонкие ножки, душа ходит взад-вперед, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, — ведь мы ничего не сделали плохого. Ну, да, говорили всякие вещи про людей, но все в наше время высказывают свои мнения! Чем мы хуже?

Сатана ударяет кулаком по столу. Дебби усмехается и, делая глоток из высокого бокала, наблюдает за застывшей душой. Та уставилась на рогатое существо, которое вот-вот должно ее съесть. Джош обычно не позволял себе злиться в их доме, но эта душа вымораживает, заставляя почувствовать весь гнев, который только есть в его сердце.

— Прости, — Джош извинился перед женой, а после, добавив в голос немного жесткости, произнес: — Пока я не даю тебе право говорить, ты молчишь.

— С чего это вдруг?

Провокатор. Таких в жизни Джоша было мало. И то, многие из них после небольшого запугивания становились послушными.

— С того, что ты в нашем доме. А значит, либо отправляешься в котел, либо в мой желудок, — объясняет Джош, но уже более спокойно. — Советую выбрать второе. Потом такой возможности не будет.

Душа стоит со скрещенными руками на груди*.

— По рукам, — надменно произносит она. — Хотя нам говорили не заключать сделку с Сатаной.

Шутник. Таких в жизни Джоша было много. И, опять же, многие из них после запугивания становились послушными, теряли все свое остроумие.

Сатана пропускает эту реплику мимо ушей. Он задает типичный вопрос:

— Как думаешь, почему такая душа, как ты, попала в ад?

Немного подумав, нынешний собеседник Джоша выдает:

— Полагаем, из-за своего плохого поведения, но, камон, нет разделения на «хорошо» и «плохо». То, что мы высказывали свое мнение, не делает нас плохими.

— Не делает, но, если подумать хорошенько, — хмыкает Джош, — то делает.

— С каких пор, отстаивание своего мнения — плохое дело?

Душа усаживается на край тарелки, свесив ноги вниз, и с интересом наблюдает за Сатаной. Джош же в свою очередь слегка улыбается, отмечая про себя, что многие из них просто хотят поговорить и, возможно, понять.

(Но уже поздно что-то выяснять).

— Отстаивать свое мнение — обычное дело, вовсе не плохое. Только то, как многие из вас, людей, это делают, выглядит жалко. Жалко и слишком агрессивно. — Джош медлит. Добавляет, — даже для меня.

Душа хмыкает.

— То есть агрессия делает нас «плохими».

— Нет, — отрезает Сатана. — Вы поддаетесь агрессии, которую, как вам кажется, вы обуздали. Но по итогу вы все оказываетесь здесь. На блюдце Сатаны.

— Чувак, но ведь нет зла и добра. Даже у вас здесь, в аду. И там, — пальцем указывает на потолок, имея в виду рай, облака. — Если хорошенько подумать, то нет смысла разделять вас на ангелов и демонов. Ведь даже ангелы падают.

Джош давно не встречал острых на язык душ. Его это забавляет, несмотря на то, что душа, скорее всего, через несколько минут перейдет границы и начнет говорить на равных. Если, конечно, уже сейчас этого не делает.

— Правда в твоих словах есть. Действительно, рай и ад — просто разделение. Как страны на Земле. Чтобы понимать, кто где обитает и кто на каком языке думает и разговаривает.

Небольшое, хрупкое тельце призадумалось, пытаясь найти новые аргументы, которые помогут продолжить разговор, (а также отсрочить _смерть_ ).

— То есть вы, как Сатана, подтверждаете, что рай на самом деле не такое уж и хорошее место.

— Да, вероятно, это я и имел ввиду.

— Получается, что находиться там — тоже плохо?

— Такого я точно не говорил, — качает головой Джош. — Там… достаточно хорошо.

Душу озаряет понимание, глаза округляются.

— Вы были там?

— Конечно.

— Вы — падший ангел?

Вопрос заставляет Джоша задуматься. Падал ли он?

Конечно, падал. Но не когда становился Сатаной. Он падал, когда смотрел в лучезарные глаза Тайлера. Когда его собственные глаза все еще имели цвет. Необыкновенный.

Тайлер каждый раз говорил, что ему хочется кофе, когда они падали под плакучей ивой. Они смеялись, Джош точно помнит. И падали, падали, падали, оба. Вместе.

Только вот Джош ударился, а на Тайлере — ни царапинки.

Может быть, все это время Джош падал один, пока Тайлер держался за одну из веток, создавая лишь видимость. Джош не помнит. Он смотрел только в глаза Тайлера, (и что?) и падал, конечно же.

— Пора закругляться, — утверждает Дебби, но Джош знает — она рекомендует, просит сделать, незамедлительно.

Стряхнув с глаз пелену воспоминаний, Сатана тянет вилку к животу души. Но останавливается в миллиметре.

— Я — падший ангел, а ты — грязная душа. И всегда таковой будешь. Даже если твои действия по отношению к другим людям верны, ты уже давно на моей тарелке.

Крика не следует, когда душа оказывается во рту у Сатаны. Она все понимает.

Дебби с сочувствием смотрит на своего мужа и предлагает продолжить их трапезу. Джош кивает, запивая остатки не проглоченной _еды_ вином, любезно поставленным Дебби с самого начала ужина у его правой руки.

Они ужинают в тишине, понимая, что их бессмертная жизнь имеет еще одно слово с приставкой «бес».

**Author's Note:**

> посмотрите на название работы, а потом перечитайте последнее предложение. (да, бесы).
> 
> здесь есть отсылки к песне — прямые и косвенные, но если там был посыл, то тут его можно придумать самим. или не придумывать. ваш выбор.
> 
> не знаю, но вероятно можно подумать, что Тайлер здесь — бог. на деле же в их мире — богиня Дженна. именно ей Джош не будет перечить.
> 
> (а также, забавный факт: именно Дженна создала профессии в их мире. и именно она помогла Джошу — (но не говорите ему) — получить его должность). она просто не могла оставить его в грязи — но это уже другая история.
> 
> здесь Джош никогда не говорит про предметы, как будто они принадлежат ему. кроме, разумеется, тарелки, на которой — ваша душа.
> 
> ха-ха, работа должна была быть о другом совершенно. но, увы.


End file.
